Never Will
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: [Epilogue up] AU tired that Eriol is the first one to propose? Let Tomoyo do that this time! i lied..not one shot
1. Default Chapter

Never Will By: Sakura Avalone  
  
*** All disclaimers applied. ***  
  
"You know what Eriol? I think..."  
  
"No, I don't know. How will I know it, if you haven't told me yet?" Eriol said jokingly.  
  
A native from England, he's someone who has the 'looks-could-kill- type' or the 'drop-dead-gorgeous'.  
  
"Haha... very funny! As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted...I think this vacation, the gang (Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki) including us should go to our (Tomoyo's) lodge. Don't worry, I won't charge you, although I know you can afford to pay for each one of us. But kidding aside, isn't that a great idea?" Tomoyo said.  
  
She's Eriol's best friend since he came to Japan. Heir of the Daidouji toy company, this girl has it all, looks, talents, brain, not to mention, a voice that is so beautiful, that every girl envies her.  
  
"Yeah... but can Kaho come?"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose so..."  
  
Who's Kaho? Eriol's world, no, universe. Ever since Eriol saw her, it was like love at first sight.  
  
"Eriol, can you please come with me at the mall? I'm going to buy a new ski outfit." Tomoyo said changing the subject.  
  
"OK. But can we please make it fast? Since Kaho and I have a date? I don't want her to wait." Eriol said absent-mindedly.  
  
"You and Miss Kaho have a date?!!" she said surprised.  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Nothing really. So... let's go. I don't want you and Miss Kaho to break-up because of me." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"OK. Let's go." Let's just say that Eriol is dense that he didn't sense it (sarcasm) at all.  
  
~* At the mall *~  
  
"WOW!! Kawaii!!! This is the best ski suit I've ever seen this year!" Tomoyo said like a six-year-old little girl.  
  
Meanwhile... Eriol was busy checking ski suits for women.  
  
"Tomoyo, come here for a sec, please." Eriol said while examining the white ski suit with matching earmuffs.  
  
"Huh? OK."  
  
"So... you rang, sire?" Tomoyo said, with matching fake British accent.  
  
"Yes, madame. OK, back to business. You think this (pointing) ski suit will look better on Kaho or this beige one." Eriol said seriously.  
  
"I think the beige one, because since Miss Kaho has pale skin, if she will wear a white ski suit, she'll look like a walking snow man." She said casually.  
  
"No. I think white one will suit her better. You really don't know her style, Tomoyo."  
  
After a few more hours in the mall, Tomoyo was beat up already, so they went home already.  
  
"Geez, I'm so tired! I feel like collapsing!" she said on the cream fur rug.  
  
"You know, Kaho shops like that but she never gets tired like that..."  
  
'Strike four! One more Kaho thing and I'm gonna scream, Tomoyo thought.  
  
"...and you know what, she likes designing too. And..."  
  
"WAIT! That's enough. All the time when I'm with you, you just keep mentioning KAHO! KAHO! KAHO! I hate her! Have you ever think of my feeling even once?!! Probably not. Because all the time, it's Kaho's feeling you are thinking! How about in the ski shop? It's still Kaho! And now you're telling me I don't know her! And then, suddenly you are comparing Kaho and me?!! I don't know what characteristics she has that I don't have! Eriol! ... I like! More than as a best friend! How about you? Oh, I forgot, you like Kaho! Damn that Kaho! While you two are having enjoying, I'm here, alone, and sometimes it feels like my heart is being shot! It is so painful! Watching the one you love, with another person... it hurts to look at it. I'm trying to... to be happy for both of you!but every time I see you with Kaho, it hurts a lot! And now, I feel so stupid falling in love... with my best friend!" Tomoyo said, tears slowly sliding down on her porcelain like skin.  
  
"I...I..." was all Eriol could say.  
  
My Message: Hi minna-san! I'm back with another one-shot fic! I love one- shot fics! Hehehe XD Sometimes I feel like some people are getting bored with my stories, since it's always Eriol and Tomoyo. ANYWAYS, for me this is a new type of fic, since Tomoyo here is quite angsty, plus she is the first one to tell Eriol that she love him so much, all though I'm not sure Eriol loves her too... I guess it's all on your imagination whether Eriol will love Tomoyo, you decide! Anyway, again, please review, review, review and review!!!! And, by the way, members and non-members can review! Compliment it or insult my story, it's fine with me! So, don't be lazy, and click the little button on the lower left that says "GO" and start typing your opinion/s!!!!! e-mail me at hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com if you wanna say something to me or whatever! Just don't send some nasty virus!!! Enjoy!!! 


	2. Stroll

Never Will By: Sakura Avalone  
  
*** All disclaimers applied ***  
  
The Sequel or Epilogue or whatever you call this...  
  
A few years later...  
  
"Tomoyo! Let's go to the park! The sun is shining brightly, and the weather is nice for a stroll! Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura said pulling Tomoyo out of the bed.  
  
Sakura has been Tomoyo's best friend for a long long time. They were inseparable.  
  
"*yawn* please, let me sleep first, it is so early, and it's weekend so it's ok for me to sleep all I want... *yawn*" Tomoyo said sleepily.  
  
"*sigh* you are so stubborn! Please... lets go, for my sake... I know that the park can wait, but the weather and I can't, so please..." Sakura said still pulling Tomoyo.  
  
"OK! OK! Just stop pulling my arms, ok? Just wait for about... an hour." Tomoyo said as she gets up and heads straight to the shower.  
  
"An hour?!! Come on Tomoyo! Are you going to swim in the tub?" Sakura said following Tomoyo.  
  
"Look, I got to eat breakfast, clean my room. You should also clean your room, you know? What if Syaoran went in your room? Tsk. Tsk. Personal things will be seen. What if you and Syaoran would do it? Are you gonna say "Uh... Syao honey, let's clean my room first, 'kay?" So you see-"  
  
"OK. OK. I get it. I'll clean my room and your room!" Sakura said blushing because of "it".  
  
"Thank you! I knew "it" would work." Tomoyo said smiling to herself.  
  
*** After 30 minutes ***  
  
"*sighs* *pants* it's done Tomoyo..." Sakura said as she wipes her sweat.  
  
"Let's go to the park!" Tomoyo said picking up her keys and bag.  
  
"Please Tomoyo, can I rest first? I'm totally beat."  
  
"Oh no! You said you and the weather couldn't wait! So, let's go!" Tomoyo said wickedly.  
  
"But at least we'll take the bus, right?!!" Sakura said (begging)  
  
"Who said we're taking the bus? It's addition to pollution! So. We'll walk!" Tomoyo said smiling. (Background sound: HOHOHO!!! Tomoyo's laugh)  
  
"Toomoyooo!!!"  
  
*** After the long exhausting walk to the park... ***  
  
"*pant, pant* Tomo...yo...*pant* can you please..." Sakura said grasping for air.  
  
"OK, I know, I'll just buy ramune (Sprite or 7 up like drink in a glass bottle w/ marble inside) at the stall, just wait there!" Tomoyo said pointing to the bench.  
  
*** stall ***  
  
"Hi! May I have 2 bottles of cold ramune, please." Tomoyo said to the old woman politely.  
  
"Of course. Anything else?" the old woman said while getting the ramune.  
  
"Hmm... sugar coated plum? (actually, I saw the sugar coated plum on TV, during Cherry Blossoms Festival. One please." Tomoyo said getting some money from her purse.  
  
"Here. Thank you and please come again."  
  
*** On the way to Sakura's bench ***  
  
'it's been 10 years or so since I last saw him, partly my fault I guess. As long as he's happy, I'm happy right? UGH! I better hurry up or Sakura will nag again.' Tomoyo thought while running.  
  
*BUMP!*  
  
"Oof! I'm really sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump you, I wasn't watching my way. I'm really sorry." Tomoyo said bowing to the man.  
  
"Tomoyo chan, I'm ok. I'm sorry too."  
  
"...Hiiragizawa san?!!"  
  
"What's with the formality? Eriol is ok." Eriol said flashing a smile.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?! Where's Mizuki sensei?" Tomoyo said very shocked.  
  
"She's still in England." Eriol said casually.  
  
"So...how's life Tomoyo chan?" he said continuing.  
  
"F-fine. Uh... I'll get going, Sakura is still waiting for me." She said nervously.  
  
"No need. She went home already with Syaoran. Didn't she twll you that I was the one who told her to come to the park with you to meet me?" Eriol said (he was puzzled)  
  
"No she didn't tell me!"  
  
"Can we talk?" 'ok, stupid Eriol, I'm already talking to her...' Eriol thought.  
  
" I... I don't...know..."  
  
"Please! Just meet me at Café Hana (yeah... I know the name sucks! XD) on lunch time tomorrow, please!"  
  
"I...I'll think about it..."  
  
"OK."  
  
But before Eriol left, he gave Tomoyo a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
*** Tomoyo and Sakura's dorm ***  
  
" Welcome home Tomoyo chan! Did you have a good time? Sorry for not waiting for you though, Syaoran said I should come home... Because ha has a surprise for me." Sakura said.  
  
"Please stop lying. It's Ertiol who told you to go home, right?" Tomoyo said coldly.  
  
" I... I'm sorry... I just thought it would be nice if you and Eriol...well... get together." Sakura said explaining.  
  
"I don't need your help. Why is it that you always try to help everyone? Don't you think it's getting too far?!! Don't you realize not everone needs your help?!" Tomoyo said facing Sakura  
  
"I'm sorry... I really thought it was a good idea..." Sakura said tryimg to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Just leave me alone, ok? I'll be going to my room if you nee something."  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
*** After a few hours of silent treatment ***  
  
*Knock! Knock! *  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Tomoyo chan... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to anything bad. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry too for yelling at you before, I guess my feelings were jumbled when I saw him..."  
  
" So... do you still love him?"  
  
" I... don't know"  
  
" I see."  
  
"He said he'll meet me tomorrow at Café Hana, but I think I'm not going."  
  
"But, That would be great! He might even confess about his love for."  
  
" No. That wouldn't be good. He's Kaho's wife. It will just make things more complicated."  
  
My Message: hi! Ok, I know I lied, I told you it would be a one shot story, but the people who reviewed said I have to continue, so here's the first installation of the epilogue or sequel or whatever you call this. I'm really glad that at least 2 people reviewed, but I know I can do better than that.. right? So anyways, members and non members please review, if got some problem with my story say it to me, or e mail me at hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com my friend told me that my writing style isn't really that good, well, please say it to me, whether my writing style is good or bad. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I'm not satisfied with the number of reviews, I won't continue.... Just kidding!!! Of course I'll continue, I'm not a quitter. Oh well, don't mind me... I'm kinda having my own world today... hehehe 


	3. Revelations

Never Will By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Chapter 3 (My finale chapter for this story)  
  
** All disclaimers applied **  
  
"It will just make things more complicated."  
  
***  
  
*The day after today... lunch time...*  
  
"Aren't you going somewhere today Tomoyo?"  
  
"Huh? No, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be cleaning the dorm today."  
  
""But, Café Hana has a special promo today! A plate of steak for only 1 600 Yen!" Sakura said persistently.  
  
I think she's up to something, she wants me to meet Eriol-san  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not going wherever you want." Tomoyo said heading to the shoe rack.  
  
* pks. Pks. Pks. * (sound of brush... Tomoyo is cleaning the shoes)  
  
"OH MY! It's nearly LUNCH TIME! You better go before the steak runs out!" Sakura said emphasizing 'lunch time'.  
  
"......"  
  
After a few failed attempts...  
  
"Sakura, will you please get straight into the point? You've been following and bugging me since the time I woke up. I thought you were going to barge in the shower room when I was taking my shower." Tomoyo said, while washing the dishes.  
  
"OK. So you noticed my pathetic attempts. What I want you to do is go to Café Hana, and meet Eriol there. Who know? There might be chance that you know, reconcile again."  
  
"Please Sakura, just leave that to destiny, or fate or whatever! I'm not going to meet him. Eriol has a wife! For God's sake Sakura! Even though I love him so much, and I want to meet him badly, I have to contain myself; I don't wanna destroy a family!"  
  
"But Tomoyo that's the point! You love him so meet him now! Are you even sure that Eriol is happy staying with Mizuki sensei? You know Eriol! He's full of mask! He's hiding his real feelings!"  
  
"That's true Sakura. I've really hidden my feelings very well. In fact, that's the reason why the person I love, thought I'm happy with the person I'm with at the moment." Said a deep baritone voice.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Eriol kun! How did you enter?" Sakura said astonished.  
  
"Well... the door was... um, who cares how I entered here, and the important thing is I can talk to Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
"OK. I'll leave you two here, okay?" Sakura said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Saku-"  
  
"Tomoyo, can you please listen to me?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"I know you love me (a/n: as from what he had heard...), no use of denying it. I don't care about Kaho, I realized that I wasted 10 years spending with the woman I don't love... I realized that I wasted 10 years being away from the woman whom I really really love... and that's you..." Eriol said.  
  
"Please... don't say that, if you keep on saying those words... I might actually fall for you again..." Tomoyo said crying.  
  
"Then fall for me again..." Eriol said, coming near Tomoyo and then hugging her.  
  
"I-I can't... how about Kaho? I know that you loved her somehow..." Tomoyo said pushing Eriol away from her.  
  
"Please Tomoyo, stop being a saint, stop being so... so giving... I broke up with Kaho already, she said that she already realized that she isn't for me..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I love you Tomoyo... with all my heart..."  
  
"What will you do if I say that I love you too?" Tomoyo said wiping up her tears and smiling.  
  
THE END..  
  
MY Message: konnichiwa minna san! Ok, ok, I know that the ending is AWFULLY BAD... I know it's kinda fast paced... *hides from rotten tomatoes and rotten eggs* oh well, please review... I'll be expecting your reviews!! (Actually, I'm expecting A LOT of flames...) comments, suggestions, questions, flames, and whatever you would like to tell me, e-mail it to me, or just put it in your review. I'm sorry if the ending is bad, actually, I was thinking of stopping the story, but then, I'm no quitter... 1 story left to end... 


End file.
